A Lyrical Chrstmas, Prompt: Crazy Bitch
by hismysticmuse
Summary: One shot: Alice has dirty thoughts of new student Jasper Whitlock and has a flare for naughtiness, until she gets caught by her crush and he takes over from there.


**Christmas One Hot by HismysticMuse**

**Song Prompt: Crazy Bitch**

**Title: Crazy Bitch (Cause I am lame and couldn't think of another)**

**Thanks to Kelli for including me in another countdown and for editing this baby. All other mistakes are mine. Beta'd by BreathofTwilight. This story may touch sensitivities, but is not meant to offend. All boyfriends listed are possibly real or made up, you will never know… lol**

**All things Twilight belong to SM and not me.. but this plot is mine. Please don't steal.**

**Be creative.**

**AXJ**

**Summary: Alice has dirty thoughts of new student Jasper Whitlock and a flare for naughtiness, until she gets caught by her crush and he takes over from there.**

Mary Brandon was not the type of mother that would approve of her daughter's current thoughts. If she knew what she was thinking, she would most definitely have her in the confessional to expel all of the dirty thoughts into the ears of the priest, in hope of forgiveness.

But Alice wanted no such thing.

Of course, she appeased her mother by wearing the Catholic school get up: stockings, deep blue skirt, and the thick, white polo shirt, but the golden cross branded her worse than anything else she wore.

She didn't even go to Catholic school.

The clothes were 'appropriate for a conservative, young lady.'

If Mary Brandon only knew…

But Alice wore the clothes even though it wasn't who she was.

If she could, Alice's religion would be more spiritual. She would hug the trees while sitting quietly in the deep, damp forest of Forks. She would whisper soft gratitude's for her breath, her sight, and the soft beat of her heart. But mostly she would give quiet gratitude for the creation of Jasper Whitlock.

Worship him.

Jasper Whitlock was fucking gorgeous.

Jasper Whitlock was new; a deviant that was sent to the school, away from his home in Texas to be "reformed."

Jasper Whitlock made her body sing and he didn't even know it… yet.

ooOOOoo

_Yep. He's here again_, Alice thought as she lightly teased the hem of her plaid skirt. The thick, black tables that were the Biology lab desk hid her explorations and desires since she sat in the back of the class.

Jasper Whitlock.

The name curled her tongue with soundless musical notes as pirouetting fingers slipped further up her skirt.

Light traces all the way up; tickling spins of her fingernails set her nerves close to the surface of her skin while she pretended it was his fingers, his touches, him.

"_Oh Alice," _he would say close to her ear as he nipped at her earlobe, "_let me watch you touch yourself."_

"The golden onion award," the teacher rambled with feigned excitement, trying to captivate the class with enthusiasm for a lame reward.

_Who wants a spray painted onion?_

Her eyes darted, searching for anyone noticing her exhibition. Seeing no one paying attention to her, Alice slouched down in her seat, thankful for the front guard under the table that shielded her movements from the teacher and students. Her fingers inched higher and higher until her short painted nails hit the hem of her lacy underwear.

Beads of sweat marked her forehead, and with a hurried gaze around, Alice breached the lace and lightly tapped on her slick clit.

Nerves were amplified.

_Jasper._

A slight breathy moan escaped from her rose lips, plump with her excitement, as she pushed and curled another finger inside of her. She fidgeted for a moment to give her some slack in the wet panties.

"…and since it has been a while since we've had a new seating chart…"

Pinching her clit, Alice's pants heightened. Her eyes locked on the wavy fair haired man across the room sitting with his head down, writing on a note pad before looking up at his desk mate with a laugh.

_He did this to her. _

_His fingers inside her. _

"…so without further ado, get up from your seats and get your things gathered up to move…"

So close.

So close.

Alice's eyes widened as she watched the students around the classroom get up and pick up their things.

_Shit!_

She pulled her fingers out quickly, the warm sweat on her brow turned cold, the wetness on her fingertips glistened in the florescent light.

"Weren't you listening?" Jessica hissed, "New seating chart, get up."

Alice quickly grabbed up her backpack and purse, careful not to use those fingers, and felt the flush of her face scalding her.

Faceless names and pointing around the room caused laughter, sighs, and contempt as students sat with their new partners. Others lingered anxiously awaiting their names and seats.

"Mary-Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock,"

Acute panic.

The oxygen left the room.

Numbly, Alice moved to where the teacher pointed and carefully sat at a table at the opposite side from where she was before, but thankfully still in the very back. She put her backpack down before taking out her notebook to preoccupy her attention from the lust and embarrassment she was feeling.

"Hey," Jasper greeted halfheartedly, his hand extended and awaiting hers. Alice turned and glanced at his offering, before grasping it. It was like slow motion when he gripped her fingers and his nondescript features twisted to one of curiosity; no doubt feeling the slight dampness on her fingertips.

She watched as his eyebrows knit together, eyes narrowed, before he released her hand and gave her a small smirk.

His hazel green eyes watched her baby blues as he lifted up his hand, inhaling.

Alice couldn't help the gasp that escaped her chest as Jasper's smirk broadened into a devilish smile.

"Very nice to meet you… intimately."

Alice's eyes widened, horrified, before the teacher told everyone to take their seats.

She could feel his eyes on her, the heat on her face, and the uncomfortable wetness of an unfulfilled orgasm.

It had to be the first level of Hell.

She imagined the confessional for her actions, and when she heard the soft chuckling next to her, Alice expected the rumors to fly.

She was a dirty girl.

And Jasper Whitlock now knew it.

The bell sounded, and Alice dashed out of the class room, desperate to be away from him so she could breathe. She ran into the girl's bathroom to wash up before heading to the noisy cafeteria where she could finally disappear in the mass of students.

ooOOOoo

"His name is Jasper Whitlock, and her name is Bella Swan, but I guess her dad married his mom or something so they're the same age, but not together-together." Jessica droned on and on about the new students. Nothing was firsthand news, and Alice felt a trickle of annoyance climb up her back.

"I guess he was like this bad boy in Texas and his deviant behavior made his mom want move here to shack up with her online boyfriend, the Chief. Very odd, right?" Alice gave non-committing shrug. "And Bella Swan moved from Phoenix so her mom could be some groupie or roadie or something."

Alice shook her head; irritated with the incorrect rumors, she could feel her temper bubbled too close to her skin. Bella's mom remarried, Alice recalled, and she moved with her dad not to be witness to newlywed sexing.

Alice couldn't blame her.

Jasper and Bella had been in town for a couple weeks, but only in school for a few days. Alice had a class with each of them, but Jessica was bored and when bored she relived old gossip with her new twists.

"I would totally fuck Jasper," Lauren said nonchalantly, stabbing her food with her fork.

Alice's eyes rose up to meet Lauren's, gauging her sincerity, but like the girl herself, she seemed already bored with the topic as her eyes found and appraised Edward Cullen. He was quite pretty, Alice thought, but not her type.

"Who wouldn't you fuck, Lauren?" Jessica scoffed rhetorically.

Lauren smirked as she shrugged, there was no answer. They all knew that Lauren used whatever she could to her advantage, and many of the male student body have been privy to her '_missionary work'_.

But Alice's deviancy was more personal. She liked the thrill of touching herself in private. She liked the quiet, hidden exhibition, even though she had yet to have a partner, she was constantly pushing herself to the brink with no one the wiser.

Well, until today.

"…he didn't want to kiss on me or anything! Is that normal?" Jessica hissed in a whisper, capturing Alice's attention from her inner mortifications. "I mean I totally thought guys would be passionate or something, but just a meaningless grope? I am not easy, you know! I am not like Lauren, no offense, Lauren," Jessica word vomited over the lunchroom table.

"That was harsh," Lauren pouted, dipping her fries in ketchup and putting them in her mouth. Alice watched Lauren's face carefully until she was confident Lauren's feelings weren't hurt.

"Sorry, but you are talking about teenage boys in Forks. It's not Las Vegas or LA where it's more populated and exposed, so I guess maybe its normal," Alice said, with a shrug.

"But it's weird, right? Mike should know what he's doing. He should be all over this body."

"Boys are stupid, Jess. No high school boy is going to know how to go porn star on you," Lauren sneered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jessica sighed, watching as Bella was greeted by Jasper and then Mike as she sat at their table.

"Maybe I should say something to her, like introduce myself… tell her Mike's taken, though I am sure I don't need to, I mean, she totally could have different taste in guys, but I had to say something to Lauren cause she's like, the only one I wouldn't leave Mike alone with, no offence, Lauren."

"Suck it, Jess." Lauren started chugging her soda, her eyes rolling is annoyance.

"It's true, though. You're like an open shop for anyone wanting an oil change," Jessica scoffed, stabbing at her salad.

"Like you're any different?" Lauren mumbled.

Alice was usually oblivious to their banter, instead watching Jasper eat his food, but when she heard they were talking about Bella she couldn't help but chine in, "I am sure Bella will have enough sense to stay away from Mike, Jess… its Mike staying away from her that will be your problem. Bella's the shiny new toy."

Jessica let out a breath as she twisted the lid of her Pepsi over the table. "True. I know how wonderful shiny new toys are… I love my bullets!" They all laughed, lightly. "Anyhow, back to Mike, I have another concern I am worried about. I haven't even seen Mike's peen, but his fingers are pudgy."

"So?" Lauren looked up, confused.

"You're worried he'll have a small cock?" Alice wondered.

Alice didn't enjoy the topic of Mike's cock at lunch but there were worse conversations, like the time when Jessica had the "biker guy" phase with a guy on the Reservation. He had put a dog collar and leash on her before he fucked her from behind.

Thank goodness for Jessica's flare of naivety and friends intervening.

"Yes!" Jessica popped up before slouching into a pout.

"With those chubby fingers he would suck as a gyno," Lauren added with a smirk.

"I know, right?" Jessica beamed as Alice pushed her food away.

"Anyway!"

"Ah, yes… Mike's peen," Jessica mused.

"Ugh!"

"I once fucked this dude with a small cock and droopy balls," Lauren smiled, "It was like getting a soft spanking on my girl parts with his balls when he fucked me doggy style. But he didn't do much for me, other than the bad sex. I didn't even get an Oh out of the deal. But the worst was that he judged me based on a 1-10 scale… 'Lauren, your being a number six right now, what are you going to do to raise your number?'"

"Please… just no. No more." Alice pulled at her hair, mortified.

"I had one guy who used to say, 'we're gonna tear it up and shit?' before sex." Jessica laughed, her eyes glazed in memory.

"Oh," Lauren sneered in disgust, "I had one who drank so much that he sweated beer and when we fucked, I had to dodge his dripping sweat drops in order to get my Oh. I would just hold my breath and kegal, hoping he would hurry."

"Gross." Jessica scrunched up her nose. "I had one who picked me up in a car he bought after he robbed a bank. I mean who robs a bank and then buys a Camry? Lame."

Lauren went on about how one of her ex-boyfriend's dads stole her underwear and had video cameras in the house's air vents. That was when Alice knew she needed to get out of there and away from her whoring friends.

"You two are deranged! I am so leaving!" Alice yelled before grabbing up all of her things and pulling them to her chest. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough.

ooOOOoo

_Rocking around the Christmas tree… at the Christmas party hop._

Alice tuned out the sounds of Christmas music as she sat in her car in the parking lot.

Her body was singing, begging for release as Jasper's face came to her mind, and her fingers channeled his, as they pulled and twisted her nerves. She envisioned the planes of his chest, the way his hair might fall over his face and how dark his eyes would get when his pupils dilated before he came.

It was a mild annoyance that she didn't really know these things about him, and with winter break coming in two days, Alice felt frustrated, mentally, physically, and sexually.

Two fingers pumped in and out of her body as she tilted her head back. Her eyes closed as if she was asleep to those who might come across her.

But no one would know how her heart rate heightened, teetering on her impending release.

Hard thrusts, deep inside her, Alice took her free hand to twist her nipple through the polo shirt, but she needed more.

She always needed more.

"_You little cock tease. I see how you watch me."_

A small moan.

Twist, curl, pump.

"_You like riding my cock? Hmm? You want to take my punishment, don't you?"_

"Ungh!" Alice bucked, her fingers pushing and pulling, twisting and curling as fantasy Jasper's voice rang through her mind.

"_Take it all in, you crazy bitch." _

The school bell chimed somewhere in the distance, and Alice's shoulders fell. She felt the rage and pricking pain of her sexual frustration.

Slowly, Alice let out a sigh as she looked up and was suddenly aware of her surroundings.

A male stood just outside her door.

Watching.

Everything.

Alice removed her fingers from between her legs, carefully, flushed.

She took in the clothes that draped over the male outside her car.

Jasper.

She felt like sinking into the second layer of Hell.

Shaky fingers probed the latch of her door, to open it and Alice felt the heat on her face prickle when the outside cold hit her.

"Watcha doin' in there, partner?" Jasper said in a swoon-worthy southern drawl, then chuckled.

"Nothing!" Alice said hotly, slamming the door of her car.

"I saw what you were doin' in there, baby."

"You didn't see anything," Alice muttered, trying to get by as he seemed to trap her with his body.

"You gonna get your keys from the ignition, darlin'?"

Alice whimpered, feeling mortified.

She turned, opened the door, and bent over the seat to retrieve her keys.

Then she felt it.

The cold breeze of exposure to the cold, her panties soaked and a foreign warmth that slid over the slickness of her sex.

The heat of the third layer of Hell encompassed her.

Alice felt the stiffness of a jean clad cock rub behind her thighs, causing her to still. Her breath trapped inside her chest.

Alice turned her head to look over her shoulder when his hand reached under her skirt, pushing the fabric forward, exposing her flesh to the elements.

A hard slap and a pushing grind shocked the breath out of her.

Then he pulled her skirt back over her ass, reluctantly pulling himself away.

Alice felt the vacancy, hearing the caution bell, as she shut the door of her car.

Jasper lifted his hand, smelling the fingers that just grazed her sex and then put them into his mouth.

Her mouth popped open as he moaned. "I fucking knew it. So sweet." He smirked. "What were you doing in the back of that classroom, Alice?"

He gave a chuckle that moved his torso, pulling her to him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Tell me," he demanded in a soft yet gravelly voice.

"Touching," Alice whispered, her nerves causing her to shake uncontrollably.

"Mm hmm, I know." His jaw moved to her neck as she arched into him. She felt him grinding himself into her as his tongue licked the side of her neck, along her jugular. "I got to watch."

A shudder went thought her.

"What were you thinking about?"

Alice shook her head, her spikey short hair, feathered over her ivory skin that reddened with embarrassment.

"Tell me," he said again, his hard cock pushing deliciously against her clit, his hand grabbing the exposed flesh of her ass harshly.

Somehow he had pushed up her skirt.

"We've got to get to class," She whimpered.

Then she felt his fingers move under her skirt. She felt the pull of her panties, and his rough fingers pushed inside her. "What were you thinking about?"

Alice's eyes widened before closing in awe of the feelings he was provoking from her. Her knees were suddenly unable to hold up her weight, and she almost collapsed from the sheer intensity of pending release before he pushed her up against the hard, cold metal of the car.

"We're going to be late!"

"I don't care."

We're going to get caught," she warned.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you? You just got hotter and wetter."

She gave him a slight push, but he didn't move.

"Get in the car, baby."

"Can't." Alice gulped.

"You want to get in this car. You know you do."

"But what about school… they'll call my mother. She'll call the Chief."

Fingers teased at her G spot, pumping frantically. Her soft moaning of frustration and fear filled the misting sky.

Reluctantly, he withdrew from her, the cold air taking his place, and Alice felt the harsh tears threatening.

"We're finishing this," he stated confidently, brushing his fingers over her breast, down her stomach, and over her skirt to cup her, "after school." His strong fingers caused a familiar throb before he picked up her hand, leading her back into the school.

ooOOOoo

Alice had mixed feelings as she walked through the busied halls. She stopped in the bathroom to take the wet panties off, and cleaned herself from the day's frustrations.

She knew Jasper expected sex from her, but what then?

She would have left with him had he been more persistent, but what then?

Would he fuck her and ditch her?

She had seen many girls that that happened to, and she didn't want to be one of them.

What about protection? She didn't have any; her mother wouldn't allow birth control since she was to remain intact until marriage.

But, she couldn't help but want the experience he was promising her.

She needn't worry herself into a frenzy, she decided.

Alice left the bathroom, noticing the halls were mostly empty.

Surely, Jasper would have left, she decided, before making her way to her car.

It was better this way.

ooOOOoo

The parking lot was virtually empty when Alice walked through it. Her hands shook as she clutched her keys.

Pushing the key fob, Alice put her back pack in the trunk, and then closed it.

That was when she felt the change in the atmosphere.

Carefully, Alice turned to see Jasper, in all of his glory, walking up to her car.

His eyes were dark, if not angry.

"You kept me waiting long enough," she giggled, nervously. That fifth layer of Hell laying a nice toasty warm blush over her body.

"My apologies, ma'am," He smirked, "And here I thought you were trying to get away from me."

"I didn't… I wasn't."

Jasper challenged her with his eyes for a moment before relenting, then reached to take the keys from her hand and pulled open the door.

"Go get in. Now!" he demanded, moving his hand and settling himself in the driver's seat.

Alice moved around her car, pulling open the passenger door and got in. She couldn't help the excitement and anxiety she was feeling.

Jasper started up the car as Bing Crosby's voice filled the car. Jasper turned off the radio before pulling out of the space and then out of the school parking lot.

"I know you were thinking about me, Alice. I see how you watch me."

Alice turned to look out the side of the window.

Carefully, Jasper pulled up her skirt, feeling her uncovered thigh and warming his palm with the friction.

"How wet you were. You're lucky I have some self-control and was able to walk away earlier."

Alice gasped.

"Take off your panties," he demanded.

Alice didn't move which caused Jasper's nostrils to flare. "Alice?"

"They're already off…"

Jaspers body grew rigid as the hand that was on her thigh pushed the fabric up toward her torso, exposing her. "Fucking beautiful," he groaned, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds at a time, warred with needing to watch the road and wanting to stare at her exposed flesh.

Fingers touched delicate skin as Alice watched Jasper turn and pull onto the freeway, heading away from town.

"Close your eyes, baby, and touch yourself like you do when you think about me. I want to see you, hear you."

She watched him carefully before she complied, her fingers lightly touching her sex, spreading herself open and teasing the delicate nerves.

Alice's eyes opened when she felt the car veer off the highway and onto a dirt road. After about five hundred feet, hidden in the trees, she found herself on the edge of Crescent Lake by a small cabin.

"Where are we?"

"Just my parent's cabin. Don't worry, baby, we're not going in." He smirked.

Jasper reclined his seat as far back as it would go before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper.

Her heart was in her throat as he grasped his long, hard cock.

"Put your mouth on me, Alice. Taste my excitement for you."

Sixth layer.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._

Could she do this?

Making her decision, Alice moved over the console between the seats, placing her mouth over his long length. She tasted the pre-cum musk of him and pushed herself to try to take him all in.

"Yes! Suck my cock." He thrusted his hips, grasping her hair to control her movements. She kind of liked the control he emitted, wanting to please him. "I have been thinking about fucking that sweet mouth of yours for so long."

Jasper shifted, pulling something out of his pants pocket and plugged it into the car. Suddenly music vibrated the car, causing Alice to pause.

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Take it all, the paper is your game_

_You jump in bed with fame_

_Another one night paid in full, uh_

_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_

_Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

"Uh!" Jasper gasped. "Get up, baby. Slide that wet pussy down on my cock."

Alice moved quickly to mount Jasper. Her leg got caught on the side of the door for a moment before she hovered over him.

Her nerves danced over her skin.

This was it.

The final layer.

The seventh layer.

There was no going back.

Did she really want to do this? With Jasper, yes, but what about the repercussions?

He felt her apprehension as he glided the latex over himself. He took a few moments to grasp her face, watching her eyes flutter as they watched his.

"You scared, baby?"

Alice gulped.

"It's just us. Here together… this time."

"This one time?"

Jasper smiled. "No, this time," he reiterated, letting his words sink in. This wasn't going to be a one-time fuck and she believed him.

"Okay."

Alice carefully sunk down on him. When he felt the resistance he waited for a moment before he thrusted deep inside her, causing her to grab onto him and cry out.

"Thank you, baby, for giving yourself to me." He held her to him, letting her recover from the breech, and his size. She nodded, panting, her eyes tearing up, partly because it hurt, and partly because she lost her innocence before marriage in a car by a virtual stranger.

"Shh, none of that, now," Jasper cooed, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes, leaving a trail in their wake. He didn't want her to feel pain or regret at their coming together. "This is meant to happen for us."

Alice nodded. She wanted to believe him, believe in this. She was going to have sex eventually, and where else would they do it in such a small town.

Moving carefully, Alice pulled up and pushed down; her legs shaking with the unnatural strain on her muscles.

"Yes, Alice," Jaspers sighed, his head falling back onto the headrest, just feeling her, feeling himself inside her.

But when she collapsed over his chest, Jasper opened the car door, pulling them out of the car, still inside of her. He was thankful for her small, light body that he was able to still be agile while holding her.

He opened the back seat door and laid her down, temporarily falling out of her as he got her situated where he wanted her.

"So fucking beautiful," Jasper said as he hovered over her, pushing himself inside her tight body. She wrapped herself around him, her nails digging into his back, buffered by his clothing.

There would be time later to see each other in the buff, he decided as he kissed her mouth. He waited for her to open up to him before he slid his tongue in her mouth and started thrusting himself deep inside her.

Never had he felt, saw such perfection.

She was unlike any other girl that he ever laid eyes on, and when he smelled her sweetness that lingered on her fingers, he decided that he was going to claim the little vixen as his own. He knew that she was going to be a spitfire when she came into her own.

He wanted to be there for the ride.

"Jasper… more," Alice gasped.

Balancing on one arm, his feet pushing into the wet soil, Jasper adjusted himself so he could play with her a little, small circles over her tense nerves.

He knew that she had dabbled all day with her lust, unable to come by her own musings.

That made him happy.

He wanted to feel all that pressure, all of that frustration, and then the release sending her into euphoria.

"Come for me, baby. Think about how you finger fucked this tight pussy while thinking about me."

"Unf!"

He thrashed forward and back, pumping in wild abandon.

"I got to watch those fingers disappear. So fucking hot."

"Jasper!"

"You really are a bad girl, aren't you? My dirty, little exhibitionist." He pinched her clit and felt her body recoil away, but he held her fast, feeling the way her pussy clutched him and sucked him farther inside her.

"I caught you, baby!" He gasped, "I caught your eye, your scent, and now you!"

Jasper came, hot bursts that he only fantasized about before now, came full force inside her body. He couldn't imagine wanting anything else, anyone else, ever again.

"You belong to me, now," he gasped, feeling and trying to reel in the aggressive masculine emotions to dominate her. "You're mine."

He pulled away to look in her eyes, never feeling more close to another human being before, waiting for her assent.

He watched as her eyes narrowed before eyes darting back and forth as if she was trying to see the unknown. In a moment of panic, his fear of letting his feelings flow freely made him want to backtrack, but he couldn't.

He felt her clench around his cock that was still inside her before giving him a bright smile. Alice pulled him to her and kissed him, happily.

"Yours."

Love would come later.


End file.
